Labyrinth's Chosen Priestess
by IvoryBlackstone
Summary: Kagome Higurashi. Sarah Williams. One a girl with a short temper and very imaginative mind. The other loyal but also temperamental at times, a priestess in the feudal era of Japan. Both cousins. One adventure and one Goblin King. How will they fare? How will Jareth deal with them both? And poor Toby and Souta.
1. Prologue

_**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the cousin of Sarah Williams and together the two will have to outwit the Goblin King and his faithful followers. Torn between different versions of the Labyrinth the two girls will have to figure out the dangers of the Labyrinth itself and will Jareth fall for both girls? Stay tuned and find out.**_

 _ **A/N: Right so no one knows that much about Kagome's father other than that he died in a car crash and he proposed to mama Higurashi under the sacred tree. Although I'm like 99.9% sure that Kagome's father was Asian I'm going to go by my rules since it is fanfiction and make Kagome be half American. Her father was the brother of Sarah's mother Linda and instead of taking on his last name Kagome's father took on her mothers last name. Kagome is coming to America to visit with her family for the Summer. I am not sure how this will turn out with the whole relationship issue thing...like maybe Kagome and Jareth? Sarah and Jareth? Kagome and Inuyasha? Sarah and Inuyasha? You people tell me in the reviews and pretty soon here I will be adding up a poll for who Kagome and Sarah should end up with. Please review, follow, and favorite if you liked this first chapter.**_

 _ **Rated M for mature**_

 _ **Prologue - Summer in America**_

 _ **~xXoOoXx~**_

 _One Week Before Sarah Wishes Toby Away_

Clutching at the white fabric of her shirt Kagome Higurashi looked out the window of the plane that she was in to see many people waving at their loved ones. Fishing through the sea of people until she spotted her mother and grandfather waving at her a small smile formed on Kagomes face. Sota, her brother was on the plane in the seat right next to her reading a book and though it did comfort her to have her brother to be going with her to America to visit their cousin Sarah, Kagome honestly missed her friends already. Clicking her seatbelt on Kagome held in her breath as the plane rose into the sky, streaking away from Japan.

Her three friends and Hojo, her best friend Sango, Miroku someone she greatly respected when he wasn't being lecherous, Shippo and Kirara to adorable demons close to her heart, Kaede the elder priestess had become like a grandmother to Kagome, Myoga the flee demon who could always give her a laugh, Koga and his wolf tribe demons always on the go, and of course...Inuyasha the half-demon that she had come to care about maybe even love Kagome would miss them like crazy but it was only one Summer away. Three months that was it and Kagome could return to Japan and be with her friends and family once more.

Not that Kagome wasn't looking forward to seeing her cousin Sarah but Kagome and Sarah barely knew each other let alone knowing what to expect for the Summer and last she heard Sarah had been in a tantrum lately. Either out at a park or at home playing pretend in customs and toys but when messed with Sarah usually shrieked at everyone. Not that Kagome completely blamed Sarah. For the last year Sarah's mom, Kagome's aunt Linda had walked out on both her daughter and husband and her brothers family just to persue her acting career and to be with a young man named Jeremy.

As for fantasy and adventure that Sarah longed for so much Kagome also understood that for Kagome had lived through that these last few months after meeting Inuyasha. From falling in love with a half dog demon-to battling other demons and evil humans and dead people almost considered zombies in her opinion to try to put a jewel of great power back together. To think that Kagome had been your everyday average Joe until her fifteenth birthday.

Sota had just fallen asleep after only ten minutes since the plane had taken off leaving Kagome to chuckle tucking his book into his bag and looking back out to the window she was amazed by the view. The sky was a clear with no overcast and the color of cornflower blue with pure white snow clouds that the plane flew through.

It was hard to believe that only yesterday Sango and the others had convinced Inuyasha that they would be fine for the next three months to look for the jewel shards on their own and for Inuyasha not to go looking for Kagome while she was away. She had hugged Sango and Shippo while Miroku had gently patted her head, not wanting to let them go they practically had to pry her off.

Inuyasha had only huffed and told her to hurry back.

That wasn't the part that hurt her.

Before she left Inuyasha and walked Kagome to the well and before she fully slid down the well she saw Kikyo come out from behind some trees with Inuyasha quickly embracing her. Kikyos chocolate orbs had locked onto Kagomes cobalt ones and the priestess had smirked at Kagome in satisfaction making Kagomes heart ache in pain.

Maybe Inuyasha would just replace her in the group with Kikyo.

Wanting to put these painful thoughts away Kagome took some aspirins and gulped them down with her bottle of water. A flight attendent was coming around with pillows Kagome took one gratefully and laid on the side letting the sky over take her thoughts. Going blank blissful sleep finally took Kagome in her sweet embrace and at last Kagome clocked out.

A few hours later she had awaken to hearing the speaker say they would be arriving soon. Sota had already been awake with lunch ordered. Though he was five years younger then her he was very, very mature at his age. With a tray of heavenly tasting beef stew, some Italian bread, and a couple of orange sodas Kagome took her time eating the delicious food. They ate in silence though because Sota knew that something had happened with Inuyasha and his sister deciding he would let things be he would keep silent until they reached their cousin and step-uncle.

Although the food filled her belly she still had an empty feeling coursing throughout her entire being. Pushing and prauding around to be feeling something. Anything really. Anger, joy, sadness, love...but no she was an empty, hollow shell.

Sota had tried to get her to have desert but it had ended up being strawberry cheesecake and even though it was silly anything red was taboo to her. The last thing she needed right now was sugar anyway. Her brother tried to tempt her once more but she just shook her head and turned to look out the window. Thoughts of Inuyasha's golden eyes and the way they had pierced into her heart when he had seen Kagome one last time as she slid down the well and had heard the words Inuyasha had spoken to Kikyo.

Even now she couldn't believe Inuyasha could say anything _that_ cruel.

She gazed at her feet no particular reason at all just to maybe look. She was wearing blue-gray tennis shoes, jeans, and a white T-shirt. Her hair was in side swept braid and her eyes were a mess. Puffy and red tinted she had done a lot of crying before boarding the plane. It shouldn't have hurt this much, should it?

She put her head back against the pillow and decided to sleep some more if only to have Inuyasha out of her thoughts. The sounds of people chatting was all but forgotten and a blissful darkness once again took her over and Kagome had a beautiful dream of a golden haired man.

 _ **~xXoOoXx~**_

 _ **There was the prologue I really hope you liked it. Yes Kagome also has her brother going with her and since I want Kagome to also go into the Labyrinth I was thinking of having her wish her brother away as well. I know, I know the prologue was short but I promise to make the chapters longer I just feel that this was the right place to stop for the prologue. In the first chapter Kagome will be landing and will be seeing her uncle Jack (don't know Sarah's fathers name), her aunt Karen, and cousins Toby and Sarah. I don't see Sarah and Kagome getting on at first with one another but the further the story the further they will get along.**_

 _ **Your lady and mistress Ivory**_


	2. Getting to know the Family

_**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the cousin of Sarah Williams and together the two will have to outwit the Goblin King and his faithful followers. Torn between different versions of the Labyrinth the two girls will have to figure out the dangers of the Labyrinth itself and will Jareth fall for both girls? Stay tuned and find out.**_

 _ **No note this time just uh please read my other story to if you know the anime Vampire Knight and tell me what you think of it.**_

 _ **I don't own Labyrinth or Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Rated M for mature**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - Getting to know the family**_

 _ **~xXoOoXx~**_

The plane landed after several hours later at the airport. When her feet touched the pavement a rush of fresh air and warmth spreaded through Kagome making her feel more refreshed and alive then she had been since that whole trip. Shifting her gaze to the sky she could see the clear azure sky which had no overcast adding to her excitment. A warm breeze blew through her hair carrying the scent of the river and trees giving her a misty, pine scent lilting a small smile onto her face.

Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

Taking in a breath to be alive and not in an accident she grabbed Souta's hand rushing over to the suitcase piles to await on their duffle bags. Kagome wasn't completely over what had happened with Inuyasha...and Kikyo but she did feel more reliefed more cheerier. The promise of peace wrapped around her like a warm, fuzzy blanket nuturing her chaotic thoughts adding more tanquility to her wandering mind.

Souta grabbed onto his navy blue duffle bag as she grabbed her forest green one starting to head to the center of the airport to wait for her uncle Jack and her "aunt" Karen. Karen had called saying Sarah and Toby would be awaiting them all back at the house. Probably better this way because Kagome still feared that Sarah might not be the happiest of people for when Souta and Kagome arrived.

Souta was sitting by a fountain now close by reading his book once more while she took a seat beside him with thoughts of her dreams. She had dreamt about a man no more like an elf or a fairy male? Either way he had beauty that should of made him pretty but he still had masculine features to. The man had been tall like Sesshomaru maybe five eleven to six feet and his skin was ivory with no blemishes very smooth looking. With wild blonde hair going four or five inches under his shoulders. With a long straight nose and sharp mismatched stormy eyes. One a deep blue like a storm on the sea and the other a dark gray-brown. He had been aristocratic looking with a white poets shirt with frills flaying out at the end of his sleeves, a black leather vest, charcoal gray trousers that were...very tight, black boots that went to his knees and black gloves.

He had looked sad, seductive, and angry all at the same time he had an air of elegance and class with a tint of wickedness. He could have a temper at times bur also be loving and willing to give you the worl should you ask if you were in the grace of his love. He was a king. Kagome didn't know who this attractive male was but she wasn't sure she wanted to push away this fantasy man or not. Perhaps the dream even mean't something.

There was a tap on her shoulder and Kagome looked down to sea Souta pointing at their uncle and aunt waving at them from the doors going out to the parking lot. Her uncle wore a fancy gray suit and her aunt was wearing pearls, a satin red blouse, a brown skirt, and flats with her platinum blonde hair piled on top of her head in curls. With smiles of warmth on their faces Souta and Kagome ran to them instantly in their arms with love.

"Uncle Jack, aunt Karen I'm super happy to see you guys." Her brother said cheerfully.

Kagome knew that Souta was happy to be here finally getting to know more of their family getting out of the country and seeing new sights. Honestly Kagome was happy too because here she was away from all the two timing drama and her friends giving her trouble about it trying to hook her up with Hojo who she just wasn't interested in. Not that they would get the point by now.

"Oh Souta and dear Kagome we are glad to have you here with us." Karen said politely.

"Don't worry children you will all have a fantastic Summer this year. Why next weekend we all will go to the mall and do some shopping how does that sound?" Her uncle Jack said smiling.

"Well uncle Jack that sounds fun but why not this weekend?"

"Yeah why not this weekend?" Souta's wide brown orbs asked in innocent questioning.

The two elder adults gave each other looks perpairing for the worse as if Kagome and Souta would just throw a melt down at their next words. Taking out their cellphones Jack and Karen turned back to Kagome with fake smiles plastered on their faces about to answer.

"Kagome when your mother called us asking if you two could come for the Summer of couse Karen and I were happy to have you come for one it would be good to have Sarah someone around her age to come and visit with her and two we haven't seen you since you were a youngin and Souta a baby but we didn't know ahead of time and made plans to go to dinner and than a movie but the rest of the three weeks I will be free." Jack explain in a fast pace.

Kagome put up her han before he could go on or worse Karen might chip in. She understood and had no problem with these matters she could just use her allowance from the last five months that she had been saving to take Souta and maybe Toby to the park and play around do stuff with Sarah maybe if Sarah wants to and hang out with the aunt and uncle later when the two love birds have time.

Grabbing her duffle bag she hurled it over her shoulder giving them a look,"Listen uncle Jack we'll be fine. I'm sure it will be some great bonding time for all of us cousins."

They both took a look breath of relief.

Souta hooked his hand into their uncle Jack's while Karen hooked her arm into Kagome's having them all walk to a sleek silver mustang. Whoo! They certainly have expensive taste. She stowed their bags into the trunk of the mustang and muttered to herself that this might be a fun Summer but it also may turn out to be a long one.

"What?" Karen asked politely poking her head out the door.

"Nothing at all. Just glad to be here."

Karen ha gone on the last hour about all the latest fashions out, the best stores to shop from and the tasest sweet shops around but how you shoul watch your figure. Kagome could see the woman was incredibly vain and how that would rub someway the wrong way particularly Sarah but unlike her cousin Kagome could see how sincere and sweet the woman could be with all of this. Deciding to give Karen a chance Kagome listen in giving nods and thumbs up to Karen about this or that.

Cars of young men would fly by but not without giving a appreciative whistle or howl but Kagome wasn't sure if it was for the mustang, Karen, or both but she certainly knew it wasn't it for her noticing her outfit of jeans and a simple T-shirt from earlier. She did need a shower and fresh pair of new clothes to put on once they were all settled in at the Williams house hold. Placing a han over her eyes Kagome sighed just glad to be there soon and relax. When they finally entered downtown she couldn't help but to be in awe over the beauty of the town.

There was lots of shops and stores that Karen ha mention but with that there were trees surrounded by cute little gates made of white an tulips and daises surrounding the oak trees in circles. There was a park in particular that caught Kagomes eyes. It had statues that were pointed and bridges made of stones. There was swans in the lake and even a snow-white barn owl perched on a branch of a tree.

Funny. Weren't owls creatures of the night?

"Aunt Karen aren't owls usually resting at night?" Kagome asked pointing out the barn owl but it was gone.

 _What the fu-...oh whatever._

Karen just looked around but shrugged. "Yes Kagome dear they are but I'm sure you own saw a swan or a goose."

"Right."

Her aunt smiled a pearly white one, fixed her hair for a moment, turning her attention back to her husband to discuss what they should have for dinner that night. Uncle Jack drove into a neighborhood that had the stero typical white picket fences and beautiful grand homes and lovely gardens but to Kagome that was more than okay she could use some normal in her life right now.

Slowing down, uncle Jack turned into a driveway that ha a two story white house and tanned shutters. It had a small garage but big enough to fit a car and a dog. Around this part of the neighborhood she could smell the fresh scent of pine making Kagome remember Inuyashas natural scent of pine and river. That thought passed Kagome in a mere second because this Summer was NOT going to be about depression.

"We're here." Karen clapped.

"Yes I can't wait to see the television set that you guys have! Er I mean I'm happy to be here to." Souta said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Uncle Jack just chuckle ruffling her brothers hair. Then he grabbed Souta's bag and offered to grab hers to but she just waved it off and towed her own bag over her shoulder. Karen smiled and guided Kagome with a friendly arm over Kagome's shoulders. Walking into the two story house awaited the group of an adorable baby with white blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes and a very pretty girl with straight dark brown hair and clear green eyes.

Toby and Sarah Williams.

While Toby squealed in delight holding out his hands and clapping as Sarah held him she looked less then pleased to see Kagome and Souta especially with her father eargerly welcoming the cousins into his home making Kagome shift to the side to get out of Sarah's seeing range. Sarah immediately shoved Toby into his mothers arms and put her hands on her hips turning a sneer to Kagome automatically.

"Well, well if it isn't Kagome. How's Japan treating you?" she looked snooty but Kagome could tell she did hold some curiousity not wanting to start a war Kagome answered in her sweetest tone.

"Its been alright the cherry blossoms are in bloom and their will be lots of festivals maybe you guys can come and visit us next Summer. Our family lives in shrine and grandfather tells fortunes to the local and even has a knick-knack shop you may like Sarah. I remember how we use to play when we're even younger then Souta. I would be a fire breathing dragon and you would be the knight to slay me and save the people."

Kagome's words almost made her cousin smile that was until Karen had to ruin it with that chatty mouth of hers.

"Well isn't that sweet. I would love to see Japan next Summer oh Kagome dear lets go and get you set up in your room."

"Souta you can unpack later go play some soccor with your uncle."

"What a fantastic idea honey. Come Souta this old dog has some old tricks still left in this body."

"Alright! Sis, aunt Karen...Sarah I'll see you guys in a bit."

If you listened close enough you could hear the guys speed off in the vechicle past the speed limit leaving Kagome and the other to females alone with a baby.

"Oh Sarah please watch Toby a little longer or at least put him in his crib with a bottle of warm milk this time. Kagome and I have some catching up to do while you two can hang out tomorrow." She put Toby into the brunettes arms making Sarah turn red with rage.

"How dare you! I am not your servant. Just because we have more family here doesn't mean you can push all of your responsibilities onto me. I curse the moment you two got here, I hate you Kagome."

A wailing Toby and a fuming Sarah ran up the stairs and you could here two doors slam as Sarah shrieked in her room about how Karen was a snobby, pathetic wench. Now back in the feudal era Kagome could understand that talk but they were America in present time. Kagome wanted to half apologize to Sarah but then there was another half that wanted to smack some sense into the girl neither would do any good right now. Karen was shaking her head sadly leading Kagome up the stairs to the right down the hall a little futher past Sarah's room and her uncle and aunt's were two bedrooms on the right and the left side of the room were guest bedrooms and Karen opened Kagomes room to make Kagome gasp in surprise.

It was an exquiste room with the finest furnishing with a beautiful queen-sized bed with a thick turquiose down comforter and plum accent pillows was nestled against the wall, and an older victorian vanity mirror and desk of polished cherry wood sat at the foot. Warm and cozy plum-colored reading chairs were arranged in a corner, facing the window with a view of the neighborhood. There was a shelf of also cherry wood held books Grim Fairy Tails and Japanese folklore. There was a turquiose bean bag chair in another corner and three posters. One poster of a Japanese pop star named Gackt was by the vanity mirror and the other two were one Korean band called RaNia and an American singer named Lady Gaga rested by the bean bag chair.

"We had the rooms designed especially to your guys liking thanks to your mother Miyu. She is such a sweetheart."

Running up to Karen, Kagome embraced the woman and thanked her a thousand times but after a moment Karen left Kagome to get some privacy and freshen up for the night. Tonight they wanted them all to dress a bit more then they usually would for the dinner because they all were together as a family once more.

Taking a quick shower, brushing her hair and blowdrying it Kagome put on satin black dress pants with red blouse with rose shaped puffy sleeves and black flats. She left her hair down and applied some light make-up of dust rose lipstick, a little masscara, and light pink eye shadow. Her was down and reached almost to her hips now Kagome hadn't really caught it lately thinking her long hair might attract Inuyasha but it hadn't even so Kagome grew to love the length of it.

Now that getting ready was over, her focus turned to preparing for how to deal with Sarah's constant mood swings and how to get on her nice side. Somehow, Sarah had came into the room without Kagome even noticing which was a complete shock to her because she could always feel the auras of the people around her. Like how Karen's color was usually a bright bubbly cotton candy pink, her uncles was a friendly yellow, Soutas a nice tranquil clear blue, and Toby's a bright yellow and orange as for Sarah's hers could go from red to black to green to red again. It actually gave the young priestess a bit of a migraine.

Sarah gave Kagome a once over and huffed, "You really have to out due yourself don't you. Show off...forget it lets just go."

Kagome noticed that Sarah had her hair down but her bangs were in clips keeping them out of her face to frame those lovely green eyes with a crown of real white and red roses twined together into her hair which had been curled and now in ringlets. Wearing a medieval princess gown that was a win red with long flaring sleeves and skirt. She also had on chocolate brown flats of her own and a silver ring on her index finger with a pink gem in it. Though it was clearly one of her costums the girl looked absolutely beautiful like a true princess.

Finally, Kagome spoke, "Listen Sarah I really hope that we can get along later I do understand why your angry but whatever you do don't take it out on Souta or Toby else you will have me to deal with."

Sarah crushed her fist and looked as if she might take an axe to Kagome's face not wanting to deal with the petty tantrum Kagome turned to leave but not before comenting on her beautiful appearance leaving her cousin a little less angry now.

She hurried down for dinner and helped Karen set the table up as Souta and her uncle brough the food out. Setting everythin into a neat, very organized set they all eached said a prayer and took their seats. They ate a wonderful shrimp gumbo with garlic buttered bread and some warm apple cider. The dinner was good and the evening actually went rather pleasant for them all even if Sarah would throw some hidden insults or glares at them. Toby was put to bed after dinner and Souta went to read som books. Karen remarked to Sarah to change out of the outfit and do something practical as she went with uncle Jack to a movie afterwards.

She could see now why Sarah was always angry with Karen just critizing the girl all the time and leaving her with babysitting duties and clean up duty...it would all be a bit much. Kagome cleaned up everything checked on the kids and didn't bother to change as she knocked on Sarah's door.

Peaking her head out the brunette hadn't changed either other then that there was now cherry red lipstick on the girl and she looked almost like she would soon be in tears but could quickly hide it like she had plenty of experience. Well if she didn't want Kagome to know she had been crying Kagome would let it go until the two were close enough for Sarah to trust her.

"What do you want now?" The brunette asked with disgust clearly wanting to slam the door.

"We can't leave the house but I was wondering if you wanted to do something together? Like watch a movie, read a book together, makeovers, do an act out, or maybe even dress up? I know we got off to a bad start but I think its cool you like this stuff still too I know I do."

Sarah couldn't believe that her cousin would actually want to do anything with her after what had happened today let alone stuff that she loved doing and as much as she wanted to take Kagome up on the offer to have someone to bond with since her mother left she didn't trust Kagome. This could just be the raven haired girls way of trying to get closer with Sarah's father and in so she declined. It look like it didn't surprise Kagome but a flash of pain did qickly appear and Kagome turned around.

Kagome grimaced, "Well I understand then how about you get some time to yourself and take Merlin on a walk to the park. I'll stay here and watch over the children just try to get back by eight thirty cause it gets dark by nine. That'll give you a good two hours and a half."

Even more shocked Kagome handed Sarah a twenty dollar bill, "Get some snacks for both you and me. Tomorrow I'm going to take the kids to the park but later that night I'm going to get a movie and then act it out the next day. Join me if you want."

Then Kagome finally left leaving a confused and almost regretful Sarah alone as she took off like lightning out of the house. She hadn't seen Kagome in years and she remembered they had been best friends for years when they were younger but that was when Sarah's uncle had still been alive and her mother still married to her father. No Toby, no Souta. Just the two girls who always knew what the other was thinking. It was a shame that she didn't join Kagome but she wasn't going to give in without proof that Kagome truly mean't well.

Reaching the the park she had Merlin go sit on the stone bench as she ran towards the bushes once more and got ready to make a hasty but elegant run for Merlin to pretend he was the Goblin King. She took out a small but thick leather cladded book the color of crimson and had the title of Labyrinth on it. No author or note in it just the story. She had aquirred it from her mothers lover Jeremy who had told her that it was a very special book that would one day make a special girl queen of the goblins. Not that being queen of the goblins sounded all that great but still the idea of it was amazing almost inspiring and Sarah tried to play it out as much as possible.

Reciting the same words that she did everytime she had to pause on the last part for she could never remember it.

 _"Damn. Why can't I remember that line?!"_

Going to the last page she read the page out loud.

"You have no power over me."

Great she couldn't even remember six measly words. From the start once more and not to Sarah's attention flew by a white barn owl heading to the girls house to watch another girl and see what she was doing there.

Kagome had just changed into a pair of brown and red flannels and braided her hair with yellow anklet socks and furry yellow slippers Kagome just realized way earlier this morning she head dreaded the color red and yet she had seen so much red today hell she had even wore it, she was wearing some now. Not feeling as sad she had maybe being here really was what the doctor ordered. Tonight she wanted some horror and put on a movie called _The Grudge_ with _Sarah Michelle Gellar_ and ate some popcorn with a giant cup of Dr. Pepper. Hopefully Sarah would join her tomorrow.

Unaware of the owl watching her as she jumped every time the grudge would appear and then laugh it off. The owl knew that this girl might be the one maybe even more so then Sarah but for the last month he had been sure that Sarah was his destined one not her cousin here before him but she was kind and caring, knew when to back off in an arguement and knew when to pick them, stood up for what she believed in and very beautiful and clever.

Even in pajamas she was a sight to see. With her blue-black midnight hair in a side swept braid that reached to her lower back and wide vivid and eletricifiying cobalt eyes he knew she was indeed special and hid a secret power that he was dying to find out about but all in due time all in due time.

Though it was a pity it couldn't be now. He heard the running of the other cousin Sarah who flew through the house and opened Kagome's door only for it to be to late. The movie was over and Kagome sound asleep on the bean bag with the comforter laid on top of her body. Sarah sighed turning of the movie and turning off the light she readied herself for bed as well and slept not so soundly remebering all the good times with Kagome and Kagome dreaming of lavishing balls, balls gowns, a silver crown, a blonde man, and a child that had golden hair but bright cobalt eyes.

 **~oOo~**

 **Well thats all folks at least for now and though they are getting closer Sarah and Kagome they need a few more chapters before they can truly trust one another. Heck maybe they won't even trust each other then they just might try to get along. I might hold off until they enter the Labyrinth and no I am not Sarah bashing I love Sarah I just need her to be a brat for a little longer. Well there is day one only six more days before Sarah wishes away the kids and I have decided Sarah will wish away both Toby and Souta but Kagome will still join the quest. Now what I also want to know is should I have Kagome and Sarah go together in the same parts of the Labyrinth or should I have them go separate ways learning different lessons and new friends? And still no official pairings yet but it will be decided by Sunday so far its looking more towards Jareth/Kagome and Sarah/OC please tell me what you would want for an OC with Sarah maybe a twin brother of Jareth's? A Fae of another royal court? Let me know and vote in my poll for the couples.**

 **Your lady and mistress Ivory XD**


	3. Bonding or Brooding

_**Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the cousin of Sarah Williams and together the two will have To outwit the Goblin King and his faithful followers. Torn between different versions of the Labyrinth the two girls will have to figure out the dangers of the Labyrinth itself and will Jareth fall for both girls? Stay tuned and find out.**_

 _ **A/N: Well I hope you guys liked chapter one and I would like to thank the reviewers. Flames are allowed and I will gladly take grammer patrol to make my writing better and if anyone knows a beta reader who would help me that would be perfect. Here's to the next chapter. Sarah and Kagome maybe going to hang out in this chapter? Will they get any closer or is her stepmother going to ruin it all. I recently read Return to Labyrinth the manga addition of Labyrinth and learned Karen is actually named Irene and Sarah's father is Robert so I will be using those names instead and in the prologue I spelled Souta wrong so for now on those will only be the name changes.**_

 _ **I don't own Labyrinth or Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Rated M for mature**_

 _ **Chapter Two - Bonding or Brooding**_

 _ **~oOo~**_

 _Day Two_

Kagome awoke to the wonderful smell of pancakes and bacon sizzling downstairs. The sun shined down onto her face making her pop one eye open groaning to not wanting to get up quite yet but her stomache said otherwise.

One day she was going to have a board and iron nails closed over that window but then again it would deter the beauty of the room. Throwing the comforter off of her and setting it onto the bed Kagome made the bed up neatly again. Today after breakfast she was going to go to the park with the kids and Merlin the house dog she had already gotten the approval from her uncle Robert and Irene.

What was she going to wear today...

Comfy but still classy she went into the walk in closest to find the many clothes that Irene had bought for Kagome. She really did need to make a note to herself to thank Irene a hundred times over. Putting on a beige knitted sweater with a white tank top underneath and a light pair of jeans with the black flats from last night she put on a little perfume but no make up this time. The perfume was scents made up of lilacs, lavender, and vanilla called Lavender's Kiss. Kagomes hair combed and twisted into a neat bun with her bangs still hanging out she was almost ready for the day. She would brush her teeth after breakfast.

She came out of the room and knocked on the door across from hers to have Souta open the door and he had a big goofy grin plasted onto his adorable face. Souta was wearing a yellow T-shirt that said Catch Me in big bold green words with a soccor ball under it and tan shorts. He was holding Toby very carefully while feeding him a bottle.

"Hey sis come on in. I'm just feeding Toby since uncle Robert is making breakfast and Irene is doing her make up."

Irene was doing her makeup before breakfast and why couldn't she have just done that after breakfast? If anything that made more sense than what she was doing now. Kagome figured she might have an outing with some girlfriends today but she was starting to think that just maybe Sarah, Souta, and herself really were here just for Irene's benefit and she was only trying to make it better with the kids with all the stuff she bought them.

Not that Kagome could be bought over with money, clothes, jewelery or anything else. Sarah might not just be a big of brat that Kagome thought she was without reason but unlike Sarah, Kagome would give this a few more days before she would say anything to Irene about the matter.

Souta held Toby with a gentle but firm grip as he tilted him back while the baby held the bottle sucking on it as fast as he could eyeing Kagome with those innocent cornflower eyes. Kagome sat next to Souta on his bed opening her arms and Souta gave the baby to her.

"Don't worry I don't mind Souta I love children, babies especially. Go on and get some breakfast I'll be down in a few minutes. Oh and go check on Sarah."

"Ok sis but do you think that inviting Sarah was the best idea? I mean what if she does end up wanting to come with us?"

She gave her brother a glare. "Souta she is our family and had her mother walk out on her life just to persue a life of acting. Sarah deserves better then that and in some means I can understand why she acts the way she does. Now go on."

Her brother gave an apologetic face and then took off out the door to get breakfast probably skipping to check on Sarah. The poor girl needed to be given some slack and Kagome truly did hope that Sarah would come to the park with them after breakfast. Once Toby finished off his bottle she entered into Robert and Irenes room noting that her step aunt wasn't around must be down stairs now. Placing Toby in his crib he fell asleep for his morning nap Kagome washed out Toby's bottle in the bathroom and set it next to his other set of bottles in the bedroom.

Now hopefully breakfast went just as good.

 **~oOo~**

Sitting at her vanity mirror Sarah wiped away the tears that she had almost let fall after over hearing Kagome and Souta's conversation. Not because of what Souta had said but because of Kagome no one since her mother had left ever took Sarahs side in anything let alone stick up for her. Truly touched by her cousins words she had made up her mind and decided to go with them even if Toby was coming to.

Her current luck, a prank.

Kagome could just be using this to throw everything back into her face but Sarah wanted to give her cousin the benefit of the doubt just this one time to see how things go over. Though even if Kagome and her could become close the two wouldn't spend that much time together alone because her damn half-brother and younger cousin were always taking up Kagome's time as Toby would take up Sarah's fathers time.

 **A/N: That's it! Now I know what to do for the future upcoming chapters for Sarah to wish both Toby and Souta away. Sarah and Kagome will become close over the week but Sarah still has jealousy issues and will wish the two boys away because she wants her father and Kagome to herself! I like it. Back to story**

Quickly wiping the lipstick off of her Sarah changed into a pair of black legging with a short maroon dress over it and black heels. She crimped her hair and let it all fall down her back. Sarah opened her door to Kagomes hand about to knock on her door. Looking her over Sarah almost felt over dressed but today after the park she was going to go to the local theater to see a ballet of the _Swan Princess_.

"Sarah hi...I was wondering if you were going to come down to breakfast with us?" Kagome asked feeling akward probably.

Sarah knew she did especially for what she was about to ask.

"Yes I am but I have a question of my own."

"What is it?"

Pushing all of her negative thoughts aside, she made her way out of the bedroom as Kagome backed away so Sarah could have some room. Take a breath in and out.

"Would you like to ditch the others tomorrow and go have breakfast at the park? Irene will have to stay home since its Friday and they said we could have Friday off and daddy doesn't work either." Sarah pushed a curl out of her face tucking it behind her ear.

Finally, after no less than two minutes of silence Kagome gave Sarah an answer.

"For sure. I think that woul be great and you look beautiful once again Sarah."

"Thanks Kagome, breakfast?"

Kagome nodded and started for the stairs with Sarah right behind her.

 **~oOo~**

At the dinner table everything was relatively peaceful other than Sarah shooting daggers at Irene the entire time. Finishing up the last of her pancakes Kagome washed the plate and silver wear off setting them in the strainer and grabbing a power bar just for later Kagome approached Irene to talk to her for a moment. The woman was looking through a _Vogue_ magazine making Kagome roll her eyes.

She tapped her fingers on the countertop until Irene finally put the magazine down noticing Kagome right there in the mix. Straightening her outfit Irene finally asked, "Kagome what can I help you with dear?"

The young priestess found it quite ironic why with cousin Sarah staring daggers of pure loathing and even her own young brother Souta keep backtalking her at breakfast getting to now with Kagome wanting to Irene in a irony tone. Taking her right hand on the _Vogue_ magazine ripping it from the older blonde womans dainty hands making it land onto the ivory marble counter top that everyone was pretty much miffed with Irene about Souta feeding the baby this morning just to have you put on makeup.

Holding in a shout to "sit" she knew that Irene isn't a half-demon boy by the name of Inuyasha so Kagome had to shut her trap on that much.

"Aunt Irene my brother and I were both wondering why didn't you hand Toby off to his father instead this morning to bathe and feed? Or why didn't you cook breakfast instead?"

At last the puffy haired woman turned her crystal gray-blue eyes at Kagome with an unsettling expression.

"Its just that I really want to look my best everyday Kagome. Now I have to go make a few phone calls have fun at the park." Irene patted Kagome on the back instantly leaving for the kitchen phone.

She was totally stunned.

Needing to calm down she headed back upstairs to check up on Souta who had just settled Toby into his crib until they were to leave for the park. Souta needed to get ready and Kagome was going to check up on Sarah next. The brunette just put away the leather bound book of hers that was red putting it next to a statue of a figure that actually looked some what familiar.

"Come on, Sarah," Kagome called to her cousin, feeling like despite this bad morning that things could actually turn out nice. "Souta's about to grab Toby to put him in the stroller. I'm grabbing power bars and water bottles oh and of course a new bottle for Toby. You grab Merlin?"

The girl stood up from her vanity mirror looking at Kagome through the mirror. From what Kagome could gather in the girls clear green orbs was warmth something that they both thought that Sarah had lost but hadn't. Sarah gave a nod giving Kagome the notice that she could leave the room to gather the supplies. Not that Sarah liked to change out of the nice clothes that she had been wearing but today she was going to spend time with her cousin. Forget _Swan Lake_.

The giant yellow backpack of goodies still hadn't failed in all the things it could hold for today Kagome had stuffed the bag with diapers, baby wash rags, baby milk powder, an extra bottle for Toby, ten power bars, and five water bottles. Putting the bag on she grabbed hold of the stroller pushing Toby along outside with Souta who also had a big bag filled right behind her and Sarah meeting them at the front door with Merlin closely beside her without a leash. Kagome noticed Sarah's change of clothes that were down to a breezy white pink tank top, faded blue jean shorts, and neon blue flip flops. A smile on her face, Kagome started singing a tune on the start of the walk for the park. Souta listened with a smirk, Toby instantly asleep, and Sarah looking straight ahead but with a dreamy look to her.

 _ **A/N: Sorry to interupt again but note that the song she is about to sing is song by Globus it is called Diem Ex Dei. I do not own it nor try to make profit from it. I was also wondering if any of you people reading know this song if its Celtic or something else? Also I do not know what this song is about but I'm guessing something about God since his name was in the song.**_

 _ **Umbra Dextras**_

 _ **Prima Orbis**_

 _ **Templa Prospice**_

 _ **Diem Ex Dei**_

 _ **Fides Sponsa**_

 _ **Fides Per Dei**_

 _ **Missaes Can Ta**_

 _ **Mistrae Lingua**_

 _ **Umbra Dextras**_

 _ **Umbra Crucis**_

 _ **Umbra Deus**_

 _ **Lucius Dei**_

 _ **Fides Sponsa**_

 _ **Fides Per Dei**_

 _ **Missaes Can Ta**_

 _ **Mistrae Lingua**_

 _ **Umbra Dextras**_

 _ **Umbra Crucis**_

 _ **Umbra Deus**_

 _ **Lucius Dei**_

 _ **Fides Sponsa**_

 _ **Fides Per Dei**_

 _ **Missaes Can Ta**_

 _ **Mistrae Lingua**_

 _ **Ave Vitae**_

 _ **Rex Promissa**_

 _ **Ave Vitae**_

 _ **Rex Promissa**_

 _ **Missae Magnus**_

 _ **Fides En Dei**_

 _ **Christus Laudmus**_

 _ **Mistraes In God**_

 _ **Missae Magnus**_

 _ **Fides En Dei**_

 _ **Christus Laudmus**_

 _ **Mistraes In God**_

With the song over with Kagome noticed that they were just entering the park where Kagome had seen before on her way over to the Williams house when they had first gotten here. On even a closer inspection the park was even more beautiful. She waited on Souta to be at the disadvantage of having his backpack still on while she threw off her flats looking to Sarah if she could have a moment and the brunette gave a thumbs up. Instantly going for her little brother she ran toward him making the boy run around trying to get away from his lunatic sister.

Sarah stared moodily out over the water wondering if Kagome's mother could keep Souta next year. The girl was warm and caring always trying to help out everyone mantaining the peace like she was use to it. The way Kagome could easily play the part from best friend to elder sister to doting mother even though she didn't even have a child yet. The Higurashi family were a surprise to Sarah making her realize why Linda's brother, Sarahs uncle chose to marry the pretty Asian woman from college.

Souta swiped at the sweat covering him, taking a pause to breath. His sister giggled at him slowly making her move by pushing Souta into the swan, geese, and duck filled lake the boy was out of the water within minutes from angry birds chasing him down. Kagome was rolling all over the grass with laughter filled tears that just wouldn't stop from the honking of geese plus the shrill cries of Souta. She almost felt bad for pushing him...almost. Setting up a blanket under a Willow tree in the shade she tossed out some of the power bars and water bottles noting that the sleeping tike still had a full body. Sarah set the baby on the blanket while he held on to his bottle like a teddy bear.

Kagome sat next to Sarah with a light laugh still. "Today is about all of us Sarah please read your book or do an act while we're here if that is what you would like." She flipped through a page of her own reading material. A manga called _Berserk_ held her interest for the moment. The raven haired girl had never been one for comic books or graphic novels especially one with so much violence and blood but Souta had recently gotten into them making Kagome quite curious of them all.

Sarah pushed away from Toby, a small gesture of impatience, swinging her head so her eyes came to meet with Kagome, hiding the actual pent up anger that had built over the year. Sarah wanted Kagome to know all about her pain that she masked of missing her mother but couldn't handle of the burden that Kagome might reject her so she smiled wearly. "I know but while Souta's getting chased by birds and Toby is sleeping I was wondering if we could talk instead?"

"Alright." Kagome began putting the manga down to listen to her cousin. "Whats up cuz?"

"The whole time you been here and I don't know that much about your life other than beautiful cherry blossoms that are in bloom and festivals that you have. What do you do in Japan? Any hobbies?" Sarah inquired with a look of curiousity.

"Well," Kagome began explaing through all of her studies always trying to keep up with each midterm. The situations she always seemed to end up in because of her friends with Hojo. Kagome had also told Sarah very vaguely of Inuyasha, Koga, and Kikyo. What really peaked Sarah's interest was when archery came up in topic of hobbies. Remembering fondly the first time she had made her strike was to shatter the very jewel that was inside of her body now. Knowing that Inuyasha that wild, only half tamed half-demon had probably wanted to chuck Kagome all the way to the Pacific if he could've and for all she knew Inuyasha might have the power for that.

Kagome chuckled when Souta approached the two females with soaked clothes and a tongue stuck out at Kagome. "Sis! That wasn't very nice." He folded his arms across his chest huffing out his annoyance of his elder sister.

Squeezing him into a giant hug and forcing Sarah into it they all shrieked and laughed waking up the baby.

 **~oOo~ (Does anyone know how to do that line thing that could go here instead of the three Os?)**

Jareth, King of the Goblins tucked in his wings as he was in the form of a Barn Owl over watching the family outting of the Williams and Higurashis. Behind him the forest stirred with the up coming rise of the wind blowing some of the white feathers on Jareths chest back. The scent of pine and fresh cut grass made its way to his senses making wanting to smile the scent was rather pleasant with a hint of lavender and rose.

Kagome and Sarah. Those two were so different but so alike. Kagome held grace and poise but could still have an icy fire beneath that kind girl. Sarah held beauty and wild with a temper that could match his for decades. The cousin from Japan smelled of lavender and lilacs while Sarah smelled of roses and cinnamon. They would both be a great queen to his people. Sarah though still was more of a child then he assumed but Kagome...

He stared at the girls cooing over the baby boy known as Tobias James Williams. That was something different to see Sarah never adored her brother perhaps this was a game to get Kagome onto her side. Jareth could always enjoy a game now he just needed to think of a way to get Kagome into the Labyrinth as well. There was no way the raven haired beauty would ever wish her younger sibiling away not in a million years.

He needed a fire something to wedge between these girls growing bond. He needed for Kagome not able to trust Sarah and to leave her brother with Sarah alone. The trust would break if Sarah were to wish Souta away. Have fun this Friday girls by next Friday they'll both be within the grasp of the Labyrinth and Jareth would see who was fit for his side. It was a win-win with either girl.

Coming back to reality Jareth felt eyes on him to see the flashing cobalt eyes of Kagome looking dead at him. This girl also had powers, powers that he was unaware of and couldn't place. He needed to get back to the Underground to consult with Naven about how to deal with this loop hole. Jareth flew over the girls head making a turn over the water flying until those cobalt eyes no longer burned into him.

 **~oOo~**

The following days had been great but to Kagomes attention that barn owl kept stalking Sarah and her making it hard to be around the house. Knowing that her powers kept alarming her to know that something was off. A great power and another adventure was about to happen and Kagome didn't know what to do.

She needed help.

 **~oOo~**

 _ **In the next chapter the week will be over with. Time has gone by and it will be for the cousins to finally enter the Labyrinth. In case you didn't see on profile the couples for Labyrinth's Chosen Priestess is Jareth/Kagome, Slight Jareth/Sarah, and Sarah/OC. There may be future slight Inuyasha/Kagome but I'm not all that sure yet. I've decided that Kagome and Sarah will both go their own ways for a little while but will reunite at the Bog of Eternal Stench. Meeting different creatures, both getting campanions along the way, and will have to run the Labyrinth to save Toby and Souta from becoming Goblins. My next update will be for Darkest Night and my next new story will be either for House of Night series, Carpathian series, or A Court of Thorns and Roses.**_

 _ **Your Lady and Mistress Ivory**_


End file.
